Sunsets and Questions
by NotYourAveragePerfectionist
Summary: A short Valentine's Day oneshot that involves a very nervous Keefe and Sophie's birthday. Dedicated to my friends Dee, Maddie, and Kailey! Slight language.


**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this oneshot and nothing else.**

* * *

Keefe nervously tapped his fingers against his thigh as he waited for someone to answer the door. After what seemed like an eternity, a sleep-deprived Fitz finally opened the door, glaring at him.

"You're lucky everyone else is out like a light," he grumbled, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "It's one in the morning!

"What the hell are you even doing here?" he asked while grudgingly letting Keefe step in.

"I can't do this," Keefe said, running both hands through his hair, making it even more disheveled. "Why did I ever think this was a good idea? She'll probably be horrified at the very idea!"

Fitz sighed. "Look, Keefe. Sophie loves you. If she was going to be horrified, she never would've started dating you in the first place.

"Besides, we're Cognates. We kind of have to tell each other everything. And tomor-oh, wait, _today_ is her birthday. She hasn't said anything yet, but I know she wants you to ask."

"Are you sure? Like, _completely_ sure?" a Keefe who was starting to regain confidence asked. "Because otherwise I'm not doing this."

"I swear, Keefe, I am _this close_ to slapping you," Fitz warned, putting his fingers _very_ close together. " _Yes_ , I'm completely sure. _Obviously_."

"Um, your fingers are touching," Keefe said nervously.

"Exactly," said a cheerful Fitz. Then he slapped him, leaving a large red mark that seemed to glow across his face. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Ow! How can I face Foster like this?" Keefe whined, though his eyes were starting to shine again.

"My beautiful face," he moaned. "It's been ruined."

Fitz rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "Now how much longer are you going to stand here talking to me while you could be getting your precious beauty sleep?"

"Thanks, Fitz. I actually needed that slap," Keefe admitted. "Now I'm going to leave before you turn into the verminion."

"Good thinking," Fitz yawned as Keefe left, and he went back to his warm, inviting bed.

When Keefe got home, the handprint had started to bruise. Sighing, he went to go put some healing cream on it. As he tended to the mark, he studied himself in the mirror. His hair was styled as usual(even at one in the morning), and his eyes were tired and nervous. But the old glint in them had returned, as well as his signature smirk. It was then that he decided what he would do, and there was no turning back for him.

"Hey," Sophie smiled as she let Keefe in. "What are we going to bake first?"

"Custard bursts," answered Keefe as he walked in and kissed her cheek, " _obviously_ , Foster. You should know me by now."

She laughed. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to save the best for last or not."

"The best _always_ comes first, Foster," he winked. "You know that."

Sophie rolled her eyes and blushed as he winked again. "Well, if you want the best to come at all, then we should get started.

A few hours later, they were both covered in the ingredients, with none of them actually making it to the baking stage.

"Well, that failed miserably," Sophie laughed as she tried to clean herself up. "I'm surprised Grady hasn't poked his head in to glare at you yet."

"Aw, your dad loves me, Foster," Keefe grinned, although he knew that Grady wasn't there because he had specifically asked. "Let's just make some starkflower stew and visit Calla."

"No way," Sophie responded immediately. "Knowing you, you'd probably put some weird thing in there that would turn her petals yellow or something."

"Aw, Foster! Can't we at least visit her? I'm sure she misses you, seeing as you're so busy all the time," Keefe whined, giving her the puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist.

"I guess it has been a while," she relented. "Okay, let's go."

When they got to the Panakes tree, the sun had started to sink below the horizon. It made Sophie look even more beautiful, even though she was still covered in custard burst ingredients.

She turned away from the sunset towards Keefe and smiled, but her eyes widened as she saw him. While she had been turned away from him, he had quickly pulled out a small black box and gotten down on one knee.

"Happy twenty-sixth birthday, Sophie," Keefe said softly. "I love you so much, and I can't imagine living without you. You're the light of my world. Heck, you _are_ my world.

"So, Sophie, will you marry me?" Keefe finished his speech and looked up hopefully.

Sophie's eyes filled with tears that were slowly starting to spill over. Keefe was just starting to silently curse Fitz, sure Sophie would say no, when she threw herself into his arms. And the word he had been wanting to hear from her for so long finally came.

"Yes."

 _Happy Valentine's Day!_

* * *

 **Hi, I wrote something. This is dedicated to my friends Dee(like firing), Maddie(TEAM SOPHIE), and Kailey(not sure she has an FF account), because I'm pretty sure they're my only friends that actually read KotLC, even though two of them are Sophitz shippers. I hope you all have a happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
